Stupid Ideas
by Jackjerripher
Summary: Hormone-addled young men are quite bad at knowing their limits. Udobure smut.


There was no denying whatsoever that this was the absolute pinnacle of Owain's stupidity. Why Brady was going along with his whimsical boyfriend's ideas was still up in the air, but whatever reason he had, still a better idea it did not make.

It all started with Owain's usual energetic kisses at the edge of camp - which after a hard day of training came a long way to relax them both - along with taking out the air straight from Brady's lungs, his breathing already heavy after all the physical exertion, and now being pushed to the edge by the other man's lips pressed on his.

"I hope you don't mind," Owain said as a whisper as he smiled against the priest's lips, biting and pulling the lower one slightly.

"Ya know I don't, but the others might, ya jerk," Brady snorted the meaningless insult, before pulling Owain's face close to his again, the two of them then stumbling until Brady's back leaned against a nearby tree.

"So you wouldn't protest if I decided to subdue you with my kisses?" the shorter of the two inquired, pulling away for a second and raising an eyebrow.

"Ya think too damn highly of yerself, punk," Brady shook his head amusedly, gaze almost fixated on his boyfriend's lips.

"I will show you the might of legend!" Owain declared, gesturing with his hands, earning yet another snort from the other man, but the myrmidon was determined to make good on his word, and it didn't matter to him if they were caught by the rest of the army, returning from the training fields, he would do his absolute best.

Brady formed a fist, grabbing Owain's blond messy hair as the shorter boy placed several kisses on his neck and shoulder line.

"Goin' too fast, don'tcha think?" Brady muttered as he felt his belts being undone, trying to not sound shaken at all by Owain's affections. The swordsman didn't reply for a few good seconds, which prompted Brady to face him.

"I… think I hear them coming. They'll probably be here in a few…" Owain explained, his cheeks red as he felt up the bulge in Brady's pants, almost instinctively.

"I-I… we should go," the priest told him, flustered by his own erection and how good Owain's hand felt on it.

It would have been the smartest choices in that scenario; but what place did rational thought have when two young lovers went too far in their affections?

Brady shook the other man weakly by his shoulders. His hopes were that Owain would quit his stupid plan and they'd move away to their tents… but his mind was definitely not set on it.

"Stay," was all that Owain said, before pressing the healer against the tree with all his strength, muffling Brady's slight protests with a deep kiss, which was more than enough to sign away the healer's desistence.

"Owain," Brady mumbled as the other boy pulled down his smallclothes and knelt before him. "I can't believe ya…" the priest added, before closing his eyes and simply enjoying the feeling of Owain's tongue around his cock's head.

The myrmidon undid his own belt and rapidly busied his free hand with stroking himself, fervently and relentlessly as he upped his movement, bobbing his head on Brady's cock as he took the member deeper into his mouth.

Brady's hand on his hair was once more a familiar help in pushing Owain along, an incentive to his licks, telling him how much the priest was enjoying it.

Suddenly, Brady's eyes opened in shock. He heard voices and steps and they were getting closer. The others were coming, and the two weren't done yet.

Should he kick Owain off his cock or say something to distance himself? Brady wasn't sure, and spying his boyfriend in action didn't help with his decision at all – The poet's unyielding attention focused on the task at hand, kissing and mouthing at the member, and his own erection dripping with pre-cum.

Just the sight of it took Brady to a new level of ecstasy, and as much as he wouldn't admit it, the thought of them actually being caught sent a chill up his spine, but a strangely good one.

Deciding to let the action continue proved to be his best choice, as Owain's eager mouth made short work of him, and finally, with heavy breathing and a prolonged moan, Brady leaned back weakly against the tree and climaxed, hoping Owain wouldn't mind his essence being released inside his mouth.

Not wasting a second, Owain's own hand helped him to his release. He swallowed Brady's seed and steadied himself on his knees, before rising up and hurrying to get clothed again.

"They're here," Brady said, helping Owain with his pants and then turning his back on the group that arrived at the camp, pretending to be lost in idle chatter with the swordsman if any of their friends inquired.

Owain licked his lips and smiled cockily at his partner, while Brady, if possible, became even redder after getting away with the act.

"A hero does not go back on his word," the myrmidon giggled, scratching his head.

"A hero's word is a damn stupid idea, is what I think!" the priest barked, weakly hitting Owain over the head, while feeling his knees to still be a tad weak.

"I won't deny that," Owain said with a shit-eating grin, and Brady knew his boyfriend's active imagination was already busying itself with elaborating even more stupid ideas…


End file.
